


Everything

by Aryagraceling



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Unrequited Love, mostly season 8 compliant, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kuron wishes he had all of Keith, up to and including the heart that still belongs to the other man wearing his body.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> BTHB prompt Non-consensual Touching for Kureith

He comes to Keith on the nights he knows Keith won’t say no. They’re nights of rage and regret in equal parts, Keith’s demons drowning out sense until he’s pliant and loose with his hand around the neck of a bottle. They’re nights when he sits on his bed wearing nothing but his scars and the weight of the world as he lets Kuron do how he wishes.

Kuron wishes he had all of Keith, up to and including the heart that still belongs to the other man wearing his body.

When they’re gathered with the rest of the Blades, he waits patiently until they’re sent out together. It makes sense, they all say, because Keith’s loyalties don’t need to be split. It’s good to have someone they can trust to help keep him in line.

It’s truly Keith who keeps Kuron somewhat in line.

By the light of vast nebulas far in the distance, he watches as Keith prepares for and executes their missions with an intensity Kuron hasn’t seen since he’d cracked his eyes in the lion to see Keith crying over Shiro’s newfound body. From then he’d watched as Keith loved and was betrayed by the man he still cares for most, and then he watched the way Keith pushed down his grief.

Kuron’s as good as Keith’s going to get, and he takes advantage of this.

When they’re alone, he doesn’t worry about the angry whines Keith lets out when he wraps a calloused palm around the younger man’s cock. He doesn’t worry about Keith’s muffled noises as he presses him into the mattress, the wall, the dirt…nor does he mind the way Keith cries when an orgasm is ripped from him, staining whatever’s in front of him with a shameful white. The way he slurs “_get out” _after Kuron finishes deep inside of him only serves to widen the gap between what Kuron _could _be and what he _is. _

He doesn’t care for it, and he promises himself each time Keith half-heartedly shoves away his advances that he’ll be better than Shiro could ever be. It’s not Shiro who’s there for Keith, not Shiro who takes care of him when he’s so far gone he can barely stand. It’s not _Shiro _who knows how to undo the carefully constructed mask Keith holds so dear.

Shiro can’t make Keith _feel _like Kuron can. He can’t _be there _for him, not even on the nights when Keith cries for him in sleep because the ache of missing him is too much. Kuron’s bastard of a progenitor can’t even find it in himself to break it off with Keith completely, choosing instead a man who’s closer and leaving Keith to pick up the pieces of what he thought they’d had. 

No, Shiro can’t make Keith his…

That’s Kuron’s purpose now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
